chaosringsfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial Diva
thumb Celestial Diva is the theme song of Chaos Rings II. It is performed by Minori Chihara, who voices Lessica. An abridged version of the song also serves as Lessica's battle theme and is performed by her three times during the game. Several songs from the game's soundtrack, including Chaos Rings II (song), With the Power of Our Feelings, Hallowed Beast, contain instrumental excerpts from the song. In-Game The song is first heard in-game when Marie hears Lessica singing it in the Library of The All-Seeing Eye. Lessica tells her it is a song for one who is going away and that the person who taught it to her used to sing it before each Pillar was sacrificed. Marie enjoys the song and later asks Lessica to sing it when Marie is sacrificed. True to her word, Lessica sings the song during Marie's sacrifice. Thus, it serves as the battle theme of Ophan Marie. The song in this battle is arranged as a ballad and is slower and less upbeat than the normal version of the song. The normal version is heard while battling Lessica (if the player chooses to fight Neron and follows the Good Ending path). The song is also the ending theme for the Good Ending, but not the True Good Ending. Japanese Lyrics Japanese Lyrics (source: http://www.animelyrics.com/game/chaosrings2/celestialdiva.htm) :Anata no me ni ochiru uchuu ga :Towa no yo e to kagayaku nara :Sasagemashou :Himeta omoi ima sacrifice :Kono tsubasa wa ten no kanata e :Tobitatsu tame ja naku :Saigo no toki koishii hito wo :Tsutsumu tame ni aru no :Mashita ya konna ni chi mamireta :Hiiro no sen no hane nara :Kogoeta kokoro no oku made :Atatame naderareru :Kaze ni hoshi ni hana ni :Umare kawatte mo :Hitori zutto watashi :Anata dake wo mitsumeteru :Tozasareta ima wo ikinuite :Sono se ooi sou na yami wa :Kakeru kuroi uma norikonase :Kirameku hagane no ude de itsuka :Shinjitsu no heiwa wo dakitomeru made :Sora wa kanaderu REKUIEMU :No tareta monotachi no yume shizumu daichi ni :Uwaki kami no te de tsukurareta :Sobiedatsu sekai no :Hajimari wa megami ga koboshita :Namida no hitoshizuku :Dakara hito wa ai wo shiru toki :Kanashimi no imi wo satoru :Kyou mo utsukushii yoake e to :Kieru tamashii no chou :Kyomu mo muma mo aku mo :Shi wo mo osorenai :Koko de zutto watashi :Anata dake wo matteiru :Sadame ga saki ni atte :Inochi wa erabareru no? :Nozomi tsuzuketara dare ni demo :Mirai wa kaerareru :Tozasareta ima wo ikinuite :Sono se ooi sou na yami wa :Kakeru kuroi uma norikonase :Kirameku hagane no ude de itsuka :Itsuwari no shuuen tachikiru toki ni :Mezame yo hikari SANKUTUSU :Nemureru monotachi no yume ga umu daichi de English Lyrics If the celestial space cascading into your eyes Should illuminate an eternal world Then I shall devote to you the feelings I secretly hold And perform now a sacrifice These wings were not meant to fly me To the far reaches of the heavens But to envelop my dearly beloved In my final moments With these thousands of fiery feathers on my wings Now deeply soaked in blood I shall stroke and thaw to the core That frozen heart Even if I were to reborn As the wind, or a star, or a lotus flower I shall remain alone forever With eyes for you, and only you Live through this sealed period of time The darkness that tries to cloud over your back Shall serve as your black steed, so tame it Until the time when you secure true peace In your gleaming steel arms A requiem will play in the azure skies Over the land where the dreams of the fallen souls sink At the beginning, when the hands of the mighty god Moulded this towering world The goddess shed A single tear And so when man learns to love At the same time, he perceives the meaning of sorrow Today, another butterfly of the soul Vanishes into the beautiful dawn I fear not death Nor oblivion, nor nightmares, nor evil I shall remain here forever Waiting for you, and only you Because your destiny was decided beforehand Is that why you choose to live? Then if one continues to wish so Anyone can change the future Live through this sealed period of time The darkness that tries to cloud over your back Shall serve as your black steed, so tame it The time when you sever off the false ending With your gleaming steel arms A sanctus will be sung for light to awaken Over the land where the dreams of the resting souls are born And you shall live on in the celestial space in my eyes (Translated by shicalava at Anime Lyrics) Trivia *In the PV for the song, Chihara is dressed as Lessica. Links *Normal version: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ahUaqneJ-oY *Ballad version: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kv7sJdbASuo&feature=relmfu *Music video (Chihara dressed as Lessica, features some scenes from the game) http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/6ZqnzXWATNk/?fr=rec1 Category:Music Category:Music (Chaos Rings II)